The Titanium Ninja
The Titanium Ninja is the eighth and final episode in Season 3 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot General Cryptor and the Nindroids make it back to the Overlord with the gold of the Golden Weapons. The Overlord orders Cryptor to melt the gold to make him a new, armored mech to embody and empower him, while Cyrus Borg is cast out to warn the citizens of their doom. Meanwhile, the ninja are marooned on the comet and are fighting off the parasites that destroyed Arcturus. They all start to lose hope until Sensei Garmadon mentions how to find a different way apart from the obvious and utilize each other's abilities. Lloyd inspires them to build a new spaceship powered by Zane's power source, which mostly works due to the structural integrity of the makeshift ship. The ninja return to Ninjago by using their elemental powers. When they return, Pixal gives them their vehicles back, but the Overlord's mech is now operational and has turned the city into an impenetrable fortress. He uses his Golden Power to shoot down their incoming vehicles and sends in the Nindroids. Nya is shot down in her mech and tricks the Min-droid into fighting Cryptor. The ninja take refuge in a temple where the Overlord's Stone Warriors once hid from the First Spinjitzu Master. Here, they meet with Cyrus Borg who impartd them his newest secret weapon: a shrinking pill to weaken the Overlord. Donning armor from the Stone Warrior remains which results in new Techno-Robe armor, the ninja begin to find the Overlord has completely taken over and become the Golden Master! Shooting out beams of pure energy to create a sort of spiderweb for his mech, the Overlord asserts his authority by threatening the lives of the citizens, but fails as Skales and the Serpentine help them into the underground. The ninja travel along the beams, protected by their armour and drawing the Overlord's fire away from Sensei Wu and Garmadon so that they can hit the pill into the Overlord's mouth. They succeed in hitting it, but Pythor ends up swallowing it and turning smaller! Worse for him, the falcon spots him and chases him! The Overlord taunts the ninja and captures all, but Zane, who rallies the ninja to support him one last time. Zane uses them to jump up to the mech, but when he touches the golden armor of the mech, he begins to glow as no one can survive all of the Golden Weapons' power at once. The Overlord taunts Zane even more, but he does not give up; instead he tells the Overlord that this is no longer about numbers, but about family. His resistance weakens the Golden Master's powers and breaks the bonds that hold the ninja. They shout for him to let go, but Zane continues to hold on and uses all of his ice powers to freeze the Golden Master. While doing this, he remembers all of his memories with the ninja and with P.I.X.A.L., including his purpose from his father... to "protect others whom cannot protect themselves". This gives Zane the encouragement he needs to fulfill that purpose in a massive explosion. When the dust settles, the ninja find the Golden Master gone and the whole city covered in ice and snow...and a shell of Zane's left face. The next day, all of the citizens of New Ninjago City attend Zane's funeral where Kai shares a tribute to Zane and Cyrus unveils a statue of Zane, respectfully dubbing him the Titanium Ninja. As a new blanket of snow begins to fall, the remaining ninja and their senseis, Nya, and Dareth gather together in front of the statue. Back at Borg Industries, P.I.X.A.L. is leaning against the window, mourning for Zane when she hears the first thing that she ever said to Zane. Upon hearing more of her words shared with Zane, P.I.X.A.L. runs over to the computers and she sees the factory line activating and undergoing construction of what appears to be one more Nindroid. When she reaches there, she opens the door and all of the surveillance drones watch her with blue optics as a familiar, yet digitized voice asks one question: "Are we compatible now?" Appearances Characters *Kai *Zane *Jay *Cole *Nya *Lloyd Garmadon *Sensei Wu *Garmadon *P.I.X.A.L. *Cyrus Borg *Nindroid Warrior *Min-Droid *General Cryptor *The Overlord (Golden Master) *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *Skales Jr. *Dr. Julien (flashback) *Stone Warriors (flashback) *Treehorn (flashback) *Dareth *Misako *Ed Walker *Edna Walker *Lou *Mailman (Ninjago) *Patty Keys Gallery nle1.jpg nle2.jpg|The Golden Master nle3.jpg|Borg Industries factory robots melting the Golden Weapons nle4.jpg|The ninja fighting bugs in space nle6.jpg|Arcturus crashed on the comet's surface nle7.jpg|Cyrus Borg's statue falling nle10.jpg nle11.jpg|Skales and Skales Jr. nle12.jpg 640px-Golden Master with the Power of Golden Weapons.png nle13.jpg|New Ninjago City attacked by the Golden Master nle15.jpg nle16.jpg|Nindroids attacking an old woman nle17.jpg nle19.jpg|Golden Master's web nle24.jpg|Shrunken Pythor nle25.jpg|Ninjas caught in Golden Master's web nle31.jpg|Zane vs Golden Master nle32.jpg|Zane near his death nle33.jpg nle36.jpg|Borg Tower in the darkness nle37.jpg|General Cryptor and Mindroid frozen nle38.jpg|New Ninjago city after ice explosion nle39.jpg|Zane's funeral nle41.jpg nle51.jpg Cole_Shield.png Elemental_Shields.png FireShield.png Jay_Shield.png Jay_Shield_Error.png Lloyd_Shield.png Ninjago_City_Undersieged.png Ninjas_fighting_bugs.png NinjaSpaceship.png Overlord,_Pythor,_and_Possessed_Cyrus_1.png Overlord,_Pythor,_and_Possessed_Cyrus_2.png Overlord_2.png Overlord_3.png Overlord_Attacking_Ninjago_City.png OVERLORDGREEN.png The_Gang's_All_Here.png The_titanium_ninja.jpg UltraZane.jpg ZaneShield.png Notes *Cyrus Borg gets back in his normal form again. *This is the second episode where Skales Jr. appears. *Patty Keys appears at Zane's funeral. * A construction worker similar to Emmet is seen at Zane's memorial. *Each ninja vehicle from winter wave of 2014 Ninjago sets appears in one scene. *70728 Battle for Ninjago City set appears in this episode, and it is named Temple of Fortitude that was left over from the battle between The Overlord and The First Spinjitzu Master. **In the set, there is a kitchen, computer room and a bedroom inside, but in this episode those features were not shown. **Jay's suit from the set is different than one from the episode. *It is very well possible that just as the Overlord was cast into the Digiverse by a powerful surge of golden power, via Lloyd's Golden Dragon, so too did Zane survive by being cast there the same way with the Golden Weapons. *In this episode, Zane is able to do Spinjitzu. This may be because of the elemental power he gained in Codename:Arcturus. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2014 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rebooted episodes